


Come Undone

by lovingtimetravelexpert



Category: ShiMayu - Fandom, 双星の陰陽師 | Sousei no Onmyouji | Twin Star Exorcists
Genre: #shimayu, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingtimetravelexpert/pseuds/lovingtimetravelexpert
Summary: An One-shot collection for the adult reader. Will contain everything that is beyond T: E.g. citrus fruits and blood and gore. Don't read if you're underage.Main pairing: ShiMayuWarnings don't apply to every One-Shot. Please read the warnings at the start of each chapter.





	1. Winter's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a nice walk in the park at a Winter's Day Shimon and Mayura savor the sweetness of their relationship. But being together for months challenges them with a new unknown territory of intimacy. A challenge Shimon tries fiercly to ignore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP! Read the warning first!
> 
> Warning: Explicit sexual content. Don't read if you are under 18 years old!
> 
> Now that I fulfilled my duty as a writer, I wish you fun! Even those who ignore my warning so cheekily!^^

## Winter's fall

How did he end up like this? What had exactly lead to this special moment on an average day?

Right now he was towering over her.

She lay under him

The look of her eyes made him choke on emotions. She was so beautiful.

Her soft blond hair grazed the fingers of his right hand that supported his weight. His left hand traveled down her body over the exposed silky skin of her side at a savoring pace.

A tender sigh left her.

He slowly sunk down to her. Burning the image of her lying under him with smoldering eyes into his memory and capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

It was cold outside. Coming to its end, winter was pretty harsh, blowing freezing winds across the landscape and covering everything within its reach with frost and snow.

But that didn't keep Mayura and Shimon from meeting outside, walking through the village leading to a small park and enjoying the fresh air as well as each other one's company.

Talking about this and that, they cherished the few moments they had to themselves.

Looking at her now, he admired her in silence while she told him about the latest tasks bestowed on her as the head of the Amawaka clan. He could still remember a time, when she seemed more often sad than happy. He could still remember a time, when she wasn't talking so freely about what was on her mind. A lot of things had changed since they had started dating.

He could still remember the day they got together, as if it happened a moment before this.

For months he ignored his feelings for her. Trying to bury them under his coat of composure, he once had tailored himself when he was younger for reasons like this. Yet, a part of him had known he was fighting an useless battle. While his feelings deepened it had become more and more difficult for him not to notice them. The sight of her smile would make his heart jump. A look of depression would make his heart clench in pain and her beauty caught in an unconscious moment used to plant flutters in his belly.

He had started to hate himself for harboring such feelings for his student and colleague. Thus, it had caught him even more by surprise, when he learned that she returned his feelings.

That one significant day he had scolded her for being absent-minded and unfocused at training. She had shied away more frequently the sessions leading up to this one, but he had blamed her behavior on her lack of self-esteem for it.

He hadn't expected for her to answer with anger at all. She had called him an impassive deficiency orator.

Shocked he had replied, he wasn't insensitive but was interrupted by her on-going speech about his incapacity to show emotions. At the end of her speech he had stared at her in wonder and fear.

Tears had gathered in her eyes, threatening to fall before she mumbled, that she wished she hadn't fallen for him.

A muffled noise had rung in his ear as he'd walked – stumbled? – towards her and sealed her lips with his.

Warmth filled Shimon now as the memory of her bright eyes reflecting her emotions came to him. His lips started to tingle at the revived reminder of their first kiss, which had been filled with as much despair as hope.

Walking besides her now, he looked at her. She was beautiful. A more than just pretty blond girl that had no idea of her qualities. She was warm, smart, kind and caring. He didn't know when he had fallen for her. But he couldn't recall a time not loving her any longer.

Suddenly she shifted her big blue eyes on him and looked at him in curiosity. "Shimon? Are you alright?"

He nodded and turned his gaze ahead. It was a common ritual for them to go for a walk together to get away for a while from their responsibilities. To spend some time together, not training, not working, not exorcising. The silence of winter in the village surrounding them made him feel as if they were alone while they entered a small park. "I just thought about the time you confessed to me."

He felt her pulling at his arm, linking her own between his and his body. "Aaand?"

Because he loved to tease her once in a while – actually to get even with her – he felt playful. A corner of his lips rose and he threw a glance at her. "Nothing."

Mayura stopped moving, her arm slipped out of his hold as he continued walking. Amused he made a few steps farther ahead. When he did not hear a sound from her, he stopped.

Before he had the chance to turn around, something hit him all of a sudden in the back with a dull thump.

He turned around and saw Mayura smiling wickedly at him. Crumbles of snow were dropping from her gloves.

Sweet revenge was on his mind, when he pulled his hands out of the pockets of his trousers and bowed down to collect a fist full of snow to pay her back.

Forming a small ball, he heard her squeal.

Immediately he looked up and saw her running behind a tree. Feeling challenged Shimon started to follow her at the fastest pace he was able to procure due to the snow hemming his movements.

It was a race, she couldn't win and they both knew.

He chuckled at her happy giggle, when he was almost within reach.

Puffy clouds surrounded her face at her exaggerated breathing as she kept on running in the ankle deep snow.

Just a second before he was ready to fling the ball of snow at her back, she tripped.

Without a second thought he threw himself at her and he blocked her fall by turning their bodies in midair.

The sudden impact of her weight pushed the air out of lungs as they hit the ground.

Raising his head, he saw her's resting motionless on his chest. Worry overcame him.

When he reached for her head, he heard a bubbly giggle leave her.

Soon she started roaring with laughter and looked up at him. Her face shone in joy. Her laugh was infectious and he joined her as they lay on the cold ground.

After a while Mayura caught herself. Soft chuckles left her as she leaned over him.

Her beauty left him speechless, choking on a chuckle. He bathed in the warmth emitted by her sea blue eyes.

Almost unconsciously he leaned over to her, stretching his neck to its limit.

She met him halfway, pressing a peck onto his lips.

He replied by pressing his lips fully onto hers. Burying a hand into the softness of her hair, he pulled her head closer.

By now he had gotten used to her kisses. The embarrassment about the emotions that rose in him were deafened by their frequent appearance.

It hadn't always been like this. When they started dating, he had felt so often ashamed about the width of his feelings, especially for that inappropriate desire, which usually twisted his stomach in anticipation.

Nowadays he grabbed onto the whole palette of emotions rushing though him. And he embraced them fully in this moment, as he slowly started to nibble on her lips she openly offered to him.

She welcomed him in a deep kiss, after he pushed her lips open.

The small moan that left her, send his nerves on fire. He shuddered and ended the kiss before he would be too aroused to stop.

Opening his eyes, he was welcomed with a dreamy gaze and cheeks softly painted in a light red. Shimon knew he would never be tired of drinking in the sight of her.

Breaking out of the day dream, he sat up, taking her with him. "I could use some hot tea now." He heard his voice was rough with emotions and cleared his throat. "Shall we warm up at your place?"

She smiled brightly and nodded at him. "Hn."

Raising to his feet, he felt the cold wetness of the legs of his trousers on his skin and his backside. It was a nasty feeling, which he did not like at all. But he hadn't thought about the consequences of smooching in the snow with Mayura earlier and the bigger part of him thought it was absolutely worth it. So he didn't dwell on the feeling of his cold and wet trousers clutching onto his skin.

Reaching out a hand for her, he helped her to her feet and mustered her. The stockings below her knees were also soaked in melted snow.

Still holding onto her hand, he pulled her with him and lead the way towards the Amawaka estate.

On the way she complained about his fast pace but was silent when he replied – rather harshly, he would admit it – he didn't want either of them to catch a cold.

When they finally reached her home, they had freed themselves from their jackets and scarfs in the genkan (1) and hung them up to dry.

After removing his headphones, he waited for her to bring him a pair of dry trousers. She returned with the ironed piece of clothing and an excuse for its average style. He told her it was fine either way and started an unintentional discussion on, who should use the bath first. Of course, because he was raised with an high consciousness of manners and chivalry, he had insisted on her taking a bath first. Mayura succumbed and went to take a quick bath.

Later, when Shimon had returned from his bath, they sat on the ground in front of the Kotatsu (2) in the main room while both sipped on ocha (3) tea. He shortly wondered, why everyone else left the room, when they probably sought the heat from the table as much as Mayura and him. But when Mayura reported to him the latest news at school with an happy smile, he couldn't care less.

Feeling cozy because of the warmth of the tea and the table in font of them, he had leaned over to her. Her arm grazing his chest emitted a comfortable heat. Shifting closer he had leaned over and nuzzled her neck.

A small gasp left her. He loved the sounds she made. His heart fluttered with love and his stomach twisted with desire. More animated he let his lips travel over silky skin of her neck.

Leaning back into him, she sighed. Her tender voice stroked his manly pride.

He had often wondered, how she was able to do that. Making him feel a roller-coaster of emotions by simply sighing and gasping.

Her soft hair was still slightly wet from her bath and grazed his face tenderly as his lips moved to the back of her neck.

"Shimon." His name left her lips in a shallow breath.

Swallowing down the feeling of heat and desire pooling in his gut, he turned his head away.

Shaking fingers clenched into a fist and he tried to control the raging beat of his heart.

It wasn't like he didn't knew the feeling of her smooth skin or the gentle touch of her fingers on his. They had already been there. Been there once at this stage, petting each other in careful motions above the waistline until he felt like he was floating. Perhaps they would have continued their lover's play back then, if a knock in the door hadn't interrupted them, leaving them both breathless and shivering with need.

It wasn't like he hadn't heard her velvety voice sighing his name before. But she was making it more and more difficult for him to restrain himself. The phyical part of their relationship had tormented him for months now. The last few dates had always ended up like this. With her teasing him with passionate kisses and him trying to compose himself.

And she was doing it now again, as she snuggled herself into the pit of his arms, especially since he was still busy fighting down the arousal flooding through his veins and making his trousers too tight.

Another soft sigh of her was enough for him to give up the fight. The need to press his lips against her's was flooding over him like a wave.

Putting his cup of tea away, he raised a hand to her chin. Gently he pulled her face towards his. Shifting she placed the cup of tea next to his and turned her body around.

Coming face to face with her, he recognized the desire swimming in her eyes that contradicted the blush on her cheeks.

It was inevitable. He kissed her at her silent plead.

Carefully he pulled her closer and embraced her with his arms.

One of her hands traveled his chest upwards to his shoulder, circling it and playing with the soft strands of hair in his neck.

Their lips moved in an intimate dance as they opened up to each others counterpart. His tongue met her's and he couldn't hold back the groan that broke out of him.

They continued their passionate kiss, while his hands slowly grazed her lovely form. He teased them both by caressing the underside of her breasts.

Mayura shifted closer and was almost sitting on his lap now.

It was too much. Shimon knew he would loose himself now, if he didn't take a break. His heart beat was drumming fiercely in his ears as he interrupted the kiss for air.

Hard and bothered he stared at her while he slowly stared to regain consciousness. Suddenly the reality of their misbehavior was coming to him: They were making-out in the official living space of the Amawaka's like horny teenagers!

Heat rose to his face. He felt ashamed for disobeying common manners so easily.

Tearing himself away from the comfort of her proximity and leaning back, he closed his eyes and sighed. He would need a cold shower now. Maybe the bath in the snow earlier hadn't been so bad at all.

A pull on his shirt broke him out of his musings. He opened his eyes and came to face with white trousers. Lifting his head he saw Mayura standing on her feet. She looked on the ground seemingly insecure, wearing a dark blush on her face.

He felt the pull of her fingers on his shirt again and started to raise on his feet at her command.

She grabbed onto his hand and pulled him after her.

Crossing the halls of the Amawaka estate in a quick pace, he recognized the way she lead him in silence. With fresh heat rising to his face, he trailed behind as she was heading to her own room.

After they entered her private chamber, she turned around and shut the shoji (4).

Nervousness was a silent veil enclosing them both.

He had been in her room before. It was a bright room with a very feminine touch that was fitting her perfectly well. But back then they had just started dating. Being drunk on love but innocent with desire. Now it was different. He understood the destination she had set for them, when she had pulled him out of the living room.

A shaking breath left him and he swallowed down his anxiety. "Are you sure about this?"

She turned around. Anxiety, love, need. Her eyes were darkened with storm of emotions within her. "I am." She crossed her hands and held them in front of her chest, diminishing the impact of her words. He knew it was a habit of hers out of nervousness.

Shimon made a step towards her. He knew, he wanted her. He wanted her body and soul to be his. He had woken up so many nights turning in his bed dreaming about the first time they would make love. But he wouldn't do anything, she wasn't sure about.

"Don't- Don't you want to?" She raised a delicate eyebrow at him. The feelings she displayed a moment before were replaced with sadness, disappointment and shame.

"It's not like that." He slightly waved his hands in front of him to emphasize his point. She shouldn't think that. Especially when it was so far away from the truth. "It's just that -"

How should he continue his explanation? He felt silly talking about it. And even more silly because he couldn't talk about it. "Let's just -" He clenched his hands into fists, scolding himself for acting like an insecure teenager.

With freshly gained control over himself, he raised his now firm voice again. "Let's just forget about it. We're just seeing how it goes. No pressure, okay?"

Mayura smiled anew and nodded. Her smile was strained though.

He made another step towards her, feeling more self-conscious than ever.

Trembling fingers reached for her.

Wetting her lips, she moved towards him, too. A deep blush was still decorating her face.

Swallowing down his anxiety he mustered her. She looked stiff and uncomfortable.

When they were a few centimeters apart, he couldn't take the tension anymore. He grabbed onto her shoulder and pulled her into a gentle hug.

She felt tense in his arms and he kissed her on her hair, breathing in the jasmine smell of hers, tainted with an hint of vanilla.

Brushing a hand over her back, he felt her slowly start to relax within his embrace.

He wouldn't want to force her to do something, she felt not ready for. But he wouldn't want her to force herself either.

Slowly he caressed her and sought the side of her neck with his lips.

She was reacting with a sigh and a firm grab on his shirt.

Arousal spread to him again as he kissed her neck, starting to lick and nibble at it, while she spurred him on and on with the noises she made.

The need to kiss her lips was too strong to withstand. He stopped his ministrations on her neck and pressed his lips onto her's.

When the kiss deepened, he again traced her body with his hands. He moved his hand to the side of her breast. His finger tips grazed the side of her soft flesh.

He interrupted their kiss and watched her searching for any signal of doubt, while his hand slowly circled her breast, tickling her erected nipple. Her eyes fluttered shut and she sucked in a harsh breath. A shiver ran over his back at the beauty of this image.

His other hand started to fumble with the hem of her shirt. He bowed down to her stomach. Pushing the shirt away Shimon followed the exposure of new skin with his lips.

Desire spread through him while he discarded the piece of clothing, leaving her just with her bra covering her breasts.

He felt like burning as he saw the beauty of her but a greed to see more was eating on his common sense. Totally lost to the emotions he felt, he pushed the left cup of her bra to the side and caressed her nipple.

She hissed. It was music to his ears and he felt reduced to his need and instincts.

Bowing down he took the just recently exposed nipple into his mouth sucking on it and being granted a low moan of hers.

He felt her fingers crossing his hair and holding onto it.

As he continued to lick and suck on her nipple, she started to move her body into his direction.

He shifted his weight on his feet as he felt the need to press himself against her.

Their position didn't allow it though.

Breaking away he looked at her. Her half lidded eyes shone in a dark blue like a sea at a stormy night. Her upper body was bare to his sight except for one cup of her bra covering the breast he neglected so far.

His mouth felt dry as he stared at her in amazement.

Breaking out of his stupor he took her hand and lead her to the bed.

Carefully he started undressing her, stripping her out of the clothes that hid the whole of her sight.

She took his breath away. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever lain his eyes on.

Shyly she crossed an arm over her breast and the other over her most intimate place. A soft red tinted her cheeks.

He dropped a peck on her lips and smiled at her. Unable to form words, he wanted her to know how beautiful she was to him.

With a soft smile she reached for the hem of his shirt.

He helped her undress him.

Feeling nervous about the first time being naked in front of a woman, he looked away. The heat of embarrassment rose to his face.

Suddenly he felt the warm touch of her lips on his chest.

Looking down he watched her lift her head again and look at him with a gaze filled with love.

His lips met her's again almost unconsciously.

As they moved down onto the bed, their mouths began an intimate dance.

They started to caress each other, savoring the new emotions they shared. Taking their sweet time they explored the bodies of each other.

Little by little Shimon was swept away in passion and he pushed himself against her.

A groan left him at the feeling of her warm skin against him. He bowed his head to the breast he had not treated yet and began to lick her skin wrapping up the soft flesh.

Another moan left her as she buried a hand into his hair again.

His right hand crossed her body. Gliding over her stomach and abdomen, searching for the place she was warm and wet. Finally he reached his destination and slid a finger into her wetness.

A shocked gasp reached his ears, followed by a trembling moan. She clenched her fingers in his hair to a fist, pulling at it almost painfully.

Inexperienced in this new terrain, he rubbed his fingers against her as he started to suck onto her nipple.

Another moan left her and she heaved her hips against his hand.

He continued his treatment feeding both their needs by pleasuring her.

When she moved her hips more furiously, he stopped the kiss on her breast and looked up at her face.

She bit her lips. Kami (5), help him.

Even if he would have wanted to he couldn't hold back the moan that broke out of his throat at the marvelous scenery in front of him.

A new urge was driving him now. The urge to watch her rise.

He concentrated on the movement of his fingers now. Testing, where she was reacting the most on and what motion made her quiver.

Soon he got the idea of it and repeated the slow thrust of his fingers into her.

Now she began to squirm under him. Obviously, he was doing it right. Pride and arousal filled him as he watched her come undone bound to his will. Moans and gasps left her until she rose her hips in a sudden heave and trembled under him. Slowly he diminished the motions of his hand and watched her settle down again.

Amazed and mesmerized he dropped small kisses all over her body. Watching her had made him reach a new level of arousal. He couldn't keep the love and the desire, he felt, apart. When he reached to kiss her lips, she slightly opened her eyes.

The dreamy gaze was disturbed by the tears in the corner of her eyes, making him worry that he unintentionally hurt her. But when she smiled brightly at him, he recognized the tears being those of happiness.

For a short time he stared at her in wonder. At this moment she wasn't the petite girl he had chased in the snow a few hours ago but a woman in love.

The look of her eyes made him choke on emotions. She was so beautiful.

Her soft blond hair grazed the fingers of his right hand supporting his weight. His left hand traveled down her body over the exposed silky skin of her side at a savoring pace.

A tender sigh left her.

He slowly sunk down to her. Burning the image of her lying under him with smoldering eyes into his memory and capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Shimon moved his body between her legs and pushed her them apart.

For a moment he felt nervousness and insecurity rising in the back of his mind.

Doubt tormented him and tried to push away the desire within him. Was it really right to do this?

Uncertain about their current situation, he looked at Mayura again and the last spark of doubt or anything between them fizzled out. With smoldering eyes she waited for him to sink into her and he glady replied to her wish.

Carefully he entered her. He remained still to give her time to adjust to him, although his need yelled at him to bury all of him inside her.

When she rose her hips he slowly started to move. The feeling of her enveloping him wholly was enough to make him groan loudly in pleasure. Never would he have expected it to be like this.

Rocking in and out of her at a slow pace, he began to kiss her again, muffling the sounds of pleasure coming from both of them.

Feeling her walls flutter around him, he felt an electrical wave running up and down as he continued to thrust into her.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, he savored every second, holding onto the utter joy rushing through his body every time, she enclosed all of him.

Riding on the wave of pleasure, he increased the speed of his thrusts. A groan broke him out of the kiss as he was reaching for the peak. He felt her brushing one hand over his back and the other holding onto his shoulder as if she wanted to comfort him. With a last gaze at her under him, he shuddered and stumbled over the last level of pleasure. His back gave in as he fell.

When he regained consciousness, he noticed that their bodies were still connected. At least, he had managed to fall not directly onto her.

Exhausted he turned his head to get a glance at her face.

Mayura smiled at him, her eyes shone with happiness and love as she brushed his hair out of his face with a gentle stroke.

Shimon smiled back and moved to get them into a more comfortable position.

After he broke their connection, he repositioned both of them on the bed and covered them with the blanket that had crumbled under them due to their recent actions.

As the ability to think returned to him almost fully, he thought about what they did and what consequences it might have. Before he could start a discussion with himself he felt her lips being pressed softly against his cheek.

She softly breathed, "Shimon... Love..."

He pulled her into a close embrace which she answered with a tight grip on him. Bedding his head into her blond hair with those unique green ends, he sighed.

Never had he felt like this before. This happy and relaxed. He figured this feeling, this proximity, this love between them was worth all costs.

And as sleep clutched on his mind, he thought, he wanted to hold her for the rest of his life.

Suddenly the sound of a small sneeze disrupted the sweet silence. When he looked up at her, he tried to send her a scolding gaze for catching a cold because of her playfulness earlier. He miserably failed though, as she looked innocently at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) genkan - It is the entrance area where you leave your outdoor footwear.
> 
> (2) Kotatsu - A heated table to heat up the surrounding space. Actually, winter and heating in Japan is quite an interesting item. It's so different from our way of living. I recommend you to look it up.
> 
> (3) ocha - Japanese term for green tea.
> 
> (4) Shoji is the name for those typical Japanese doors with translucent paper over a frame of wood .
> 
> (5) Kami means god/ deity. It's not referring to a special god but is a general term.


	2. A Dinner with Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years have passed since Mayura went to the island. Now she is back in Narukami and on her way to her parents. Which would be great, if she wouldn't have a fuchsia-haired companion at her side, whom her mother invited, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: "Inspired" by the chapter 11 of my other fanfic "The Purity of White seems to be Red". 
> 
> Warning: Lemon waits ahead!

## A Dinner With Consequences

Mayura felt nervous biting her lips as they walked through the streets of Narukami.

Because she and Shimon had been sent to a mission on the mainland her mother had invited them both to stay over for the night. Shimon had declined at first, rather vigorously. But when her mother kept on insisting Mayura had persuaded him to accept the offer. Which he did, although he made no secret about his reluctance. She knew, he felt weird staying in the house of his former sensei but she did not want her mother to ask for the reason why he declined the offer. It was safer this way.

Now she was feeling nervous as they got closer and closer to their destination. Of course her father knew Shimon very well, but she was afraid about her mother's reaction to him. It wasn't that she thought her mother would not like Shimon. That was almost impossible. Although he loved to look indifferent, he was polite and nice. The problem was the other way around. She was scared her mother would look right through her and see the feelings Mayura held for her fuchsia-haired colleague.

She looked at them man walking besides her. He was dressed casually and laid-back. His hands were buried within the pockets of his trousers looking comfortable with himself and the world. He wore his always present scarf above a shirt, that was hiding the manly shape of his.

Mayura knew it was there. Within the last two years she noticed the slight changes of his form. His shoulders had broadened and the lines of his faces had hardened. He had turned into a man while she had grown to feel more womanly. Being 18 since a few months she knew it was normal to look with interest at the other sex. The knowledge did nothing to diminish the embarrassment and shame she felt about the emotions, she sometimes harbored looking at him. Or the racing of her heart beat and the clench below her stomach when she woke up in the mornings.

Somehow they had become friends over the years. He had been her trainer, her confident and colleague. He had protected her, watched out for her, been there for her. They had started to talk about other things than exorcism and over time developed a deep friendship. She cherished the moments he opened up and told her things he wouldn't tell others, she cherished his laughter and his smile.

And then one day she had recognized the truth. Finally she had understood she had fallen in love with the stoic red-haired Ikaruga Shimon. She had recognized the flutter of her heart when he looked at her with a soft gaze.

That moment they had fooled around with Sayo in the Ikaruga living room. Sayo had thrown herself at him and he stumbled over the couch loosing his balance and falling backwards behind the couch. Shocked and scared Mayura had jumped to them but when she looked over the back of the couch, she saw them snickering with Shimon lying under Sayo. Infected by their snicker Mayura had laughed thoroughly. When she calmed down she saw him looking at her with soft blue eyes that made her heart start to dance and a wonderful warmth enveloped her whole being. Indeed, she had fallen in love. And she had fallen hard.

This had been a long time ago and it felt hard to remember a time she wasn't deeply in love with him and trying desperately to hide it from him at the same time. She did it for the safety of their friendship. Funny how she had once done it before, when she thought she was in love with Rokuro. She knew by now the nature of those feelings. It had been a crush she couldn't let go. But this crush couldn't compare to those feelings she felt for the handsome man walking besides her. It actually made her sometimes wonder, if something was wrong with her, developing a crush or falling in love when she was already in the friend-zone.

Unfortunately, this secret mission of hers to hide her feelings became harder and harder. To her dismay the longing of her heart deepened and was accompanied by the longing of her body by now. It made her feel ashamed to feel like this. Although she was not the only one to blame. It was his fault, too, for being way too handsome.

"What are you thinking about, Otomi?"

She froze at the spot as his voice interrupted her line of thoughts. The burning heat of embarrassment rose to her face. And she felt anger rise within her. Anger directed at herself for not being able to stop thinking about him this way.

Twitching with pent-up emotions, she turned to him and bestowed an hard gaze upon him. "Nothing that concerns you. And how often do I have to remind you, my name isn't Otomi anymore but Amawaka? But you just refuse to call me by my first name anyway."

At the end of her small speech she took notice of his expression. Shimon looked taken aback. When their gazes met he shifted his away with a frown. With a low voice he breathed, "Sumimasen." (1)

Oh, no. She totally lashed out on him because of the inner turmoil, she had felt. Was she officially loosing it now? Would it be an easy escape to just wish she'd never had fallen for him in the first place? "Gomen nasai, Shimon." (1)

His gaze turned from irritated to gentle. "Don't worry. I understand, you're nervous. It's been years since the last time you've been home."

"U-u-un." She nodded. She couldn't tell him the truth. It was safer to keep up the notion, that she was nervous about returning home. And not to spill the truth about being nervous about returning home and having to face her mother who always had the talent to read her like an open book. Turning her gaze to the street again, she continued to walk to their destination. Her doom awaited her. "It's not far from here."

She sensed Shimon's presence as he followed her a few steps behind.

"I know."

Surprised she looked at him over her shoulder. How would he know how long it would take? "You do?"

With a stern gaze and leveled voice Shimon spoke to her. "I was at your place once. The day of Rokuro's Ceremony of Divination I was ordered to request for Seigen-san to witness the ceremony." (2)

"I didn't know that." She stopped and turned around, mustering him closely, when she asked, "Did you meet my mother?"

He raised an eyebrow and watched her for a few seconds before he leisurely shrugged a shoulder. "No, she wasn't home, I believe."

Relieved Mayura sighed. It would be a bad sign her mother never told her, she had met Shimon when Mayura had once or twice – maybe more times – talked about him.

After walking a few hundred meters, they reached the shiny, friendly looking house. Mayura chose to ring the doorbell feeling uncomfortable to use her keys after all these years.

The door opened revealing her smiling Okasan and her Otosan, wearing his permanent frown.

Without a second thought Mayura threw herself into the arms of her mother and cried, overwhelmed by the sudden wave of emotions hitting her. She hadn't known, she had missed her mother this much. It's been two years since she had seen her. And all the talking on the phone hadn't been enough.

Crying to her hearts content, she stayed in her mother's arms for a while. Her Okasan hushed words of comfort to her until she calmed down.

Leaning back Mayura noticed with a teary sight, that her mother too had tears streaming down her face too. She glanced at her Otosan. Her father's face twitched and was turned away from the scene. He never had been comfortable dealing with both her and her mother being too emotional.

Wiping away her tears, Mayura smiled brightly at her parents. "Okasan! Otosan! It's really good to see you."

Her mother still smiled brightly. "I'm glad to see you so well," she sighed. "You turned into a real beauty, Mayura. Let me look at you."

Mayura sighed, "Okasan," while her mother looked at her from different angles.

She leaned further to the side and looked at something or rather someone standing behind Mayura. "And is this young man, the one I think who he is?"

"Ikaruga Shimon. It's nice to make your acquaintance Otomi-san." With a gaze over her shoulder Mayura noticed he was frozen to the spot. An hint of red tainted his cheeks.

"Likewise. But you don't need to be so stiff. You can call me Yukari." Her mother had a smooth, soft voice like a the soft melody of a lullaby. If she wanted, she could probably use it to have anybody dancing to her command. Luckily her mother wasn't that kind of person.

"Thanks," she heard Shimon reply in an aloof voice. "Hello, Seigen-san."

"Oi, Shimon~," Her father drawled and nodded shortly at him before he turned away, leading all of them to the dinner room in silence. Mayura couldn't hold back a snicker. He was still the same good old Otosan.

While they walked inside, her mother started talking again. "Mayura, why didn't you introduce me to this young man sooner?" She leaned over and whispered with a happy smile, "He's cute."

"Okasan!" She blushed deeply. Trying to fight her emotions fearing they would show. She risked to take a glance over at Shimon.

He watched their conversation very attentively. Oh, crap.

Her mother didn't seem to take notice of Mayura's discomfort. "How long do you know each other?"

While they took all their seats at the table, Mayura took in a deep breath. There was nothing bad about answering to this, right? "Two years."

Thankfully, before her mother could continue the interrogation, her father interrupted her. "Yukari, they are no thing~."

"Oh, but they should be," her mother chirped, not listening to him and drawing a circle with her chopsticks in the air. Mayura wished the ground below her would swallow her. Every muscle was tensed up as she tried to fend of the heat rising to her cheeks.

Obvious to her dismay, her parents kept on talking about her and Shimon, her mother's singing voice and her father monotone drawl composed a strange melody eating on Mayura's nerves. "You don't know him~."

"Isn't he one of your pupil's? He can't be that bad."

"One of my pupils was the biggest traitor-"

Suddenly her mother interrupted him more harshly. "Seigen, don't be like this. Can't we just eat?"

Mayura sighed. If the chances for a relationship with the great Ikaruga Shimon had been low, every crumble of hope had now vanished. There was no way he would not see her as an offspring of a crazy couple. Even if he adored her Otosan, how could he not find this particular conversation strange?

Uncomfortable and awkward silence dominated the rest of the meal. While picking on the rice – her hunger was long gone – she wondered, if all parent were this embarrassing or if it were just her's.

After she had finally made it through dinner, her mother snatching the plates and bowls away from her. "Mayura, why don't you show Shimon around? Your father and I can wash the dishes in that time."

She nodded before she took of, not waiting for Shimon to catch on.

Being alone with him made her anxiety worse. She hoped, he did not want to speak about the conversation they just had witnessed. Luckily, he stayed silent as he followed her through the main hall of the Otomi house.

It was actually a very small house, so there was not much to show him and the second floor only consisted of a bath, the master bedroom and her old bedroom. She felt warm in her face thinking about the idea of showing him, what had been the room of her sixteen year old self.

This was no good. She turned around and showed him the outside of the house.

After presenting the garden to him, a square only consisting out of a veranda and a small stripe of flowers and plants because her mother loved gardening, they returned to the kitchen.

The angered voice of her father made her stop on the threshold. "Oi~ woman, cut it out already~. Besides she probably has that crush on that twerp."

Jumping to the side, Mayura felt humiliation rise inside her. She did not want them to notice she heard that. Her mother would very likely want to talk about it with her and she hadn't have the strength to keep up her poor version of a poker face. This dinner pulled hard onto the emotions filling her chest.

"Rokuro? Aren't they more like brother and sister?"

Her mother's voice was tainted with humor as she spoke about Mayura's feelings, as if they were totally transparent. It had taken Mayura a long while to understand that her love for Rokuro had been more nothing than a worked-up crush. How was it her mother saw so easily through her?

"No, but Mayura and Shimon are~," her father drawled

Trying not to look at the man beside her, she bowed her head. How did she end up in this situation? What was she supposed to do?

Okasan giggled. "Most definitely not. Didn't you notice the gazes they sent each other?"

Gazes between them? Was it true? Was Shimon perhaps feeling something for her? Heat rose to her face. Crap! This could not be happening! Had her mother just revealed her feelings?!

"Huh?!" The taint of anger in his voice, made Mayura flinch.

For a moment she wondered, how her father would feel, if they ever became an item. He could be very overprotective, even if he didn't like to show his affection. The short moment of wondering didn't help to lessen the embarrassment she felt, as she heard her feelings being lain out in front of her father and the one they were directed at, too.

She swallowed on the lump of humiliation constricting her throat.

"I'm sure they both are in love but don't know how to solve this situation."

Her whole body froze in shock. Hearing the 'L' word connected to her and Shimon was enough to make her want to crawl up some place else. Anywhere would do. Anywhere but here.

She trembled with the strain of preventing herself from screaming.

"Yukari, you're imagining things~."

"Ahh. Just imagine our grandchildren with fuchsia-colored hair. Wouldn't that be cute?"

Mayura ran.

This was too much for her to bear.

She hadn't been braced for this.

She ran away from the humiliation she felt.

She ran away from the mirror of her emotions.

She ran away from the man who had stood silently besides her, while he listened to the truth being slowly revealed.

* * *

Shimon felt embarrassed and hot when he went to search for her. The conversation between Yukari-san and Seigen-san was still ringing in his ears, making him uncomfortable.

He hoped, it did not change Mayura's opinion of him. He didn't want anything to ruin their relationship.

Over the past two years she had turned into a comrade, a confident and a friend. He didn't want any change to happen. For so long he had feared she'd someday see through him and discover the emotions he held for her. He wouldn't want the thing that just happened to slash them apart with the sword of Damocles (3) that had been hanging over their heads.

All this time, it had been hard to keep his feelings locked up. Had his effort been in vain?

It had been so bloody hard to keep his feelings hidden from her, but that had been easier as not seeing her again.

He had tried to do that, too. He had tried once for a couple of weeks not to see her. But it unsettled him, not to see her. So instead he had chosen to take, what she was ready to give him, if it meant he could be close to her. So he had cherished every smile, every laughter and every gaze directed at him. She made his heart jump so easily in delight. It didn't matter that her heard belonged to someone else. He just had to live with her being nothing more than a friend.

It had been a compromise, he had been comfortable with for a while. Until desire had joined the innocent love.

There were moments he yearned for the physical connection. Unfortunately for him, it didn't diminish over the years but grew fiercer as she hadn't become less attractive but even more womanly. Now and then, he would hate himself for the ideas swirling in his head after a training session or after moments when they would accidentally touch.

Yet, he had fought this battle long enough to know, he would rather die with the mix of delight and hurt, when she sometimes would look at him with happiness swimming in the blue sea of her eyes.

He would rather bear the twist of hope and devastation, he would feel when something like longing flushed her eyes looking at him and being unaware of him catching her gaze.

He would rather yearn for her body and soul for the rest of his life, being tortured by inappropriate fantasies and dreams of a happy future then to have her on second less by his side.

That was the reason Shimon now searched for her, feeling desperate to comfort her and to see to it that nothing between them had changed.

Finally, he found her outside the veranda. With careful steps he approached her. "Mayura?"

She turned to him. A blush painted her cheeks but her eyes were solid as stone. "I made up my mind."

She irritated him. Similar to the day she did when they met. "What are you talking about?"

"I want to know," her voice was leveled. Resolve shone in her eyes, impressing him and shaking him.

Choosing his words carefully he stopped walking. A few meters filled the space between them. "What do you wanna know?"

"They are both right. You treat me like a sister but is that really everything I am to you?"

He swallowed down on the anxiety grabbing onto his throat in a deathly grip. "What do you want me to say?"

A twist deformed the delicate line of one of her eyebrows. "I want us to be honest to each other, Shimon."

"It doesn't matter." How was he supposed to tell her what she was to him? It taken him a while until he had figured it out. She had been a nuisance at first, had been an infatuation, an unwise crush and in the end, had turned out to be the object of his yearning and love.

"Why can't you tell me?"

Irritation turned to anger. Why couldn't she let this go? Why couldn't she just let them continue to be friends? His feelings didn't matter as long as her heart beat for another one. "Because it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter as long as you are in love with Rokuro."

She frowned at him while he slowly recognized the weigh of his sentences. Her face turned into disbelief as if he pronounced a miracle becoming reality. "Shimon, are you saying –?"

The truth was out now. There was no need to hide or lie. "Looks like you understand very well, what I'm saying."

She still seemed to be shocked as she stared at him wide eyed. Her mouth was slightly agape. "But you treated me like a sister for two years."

Harshly he took in a deep breath. She couldn't give him all the fault. How he should have known what she thought or felt. "You treated me like a brother. I thought this was what you wanted!"

"No..." Her eyes were filled with emotions. Tears gathered into the corners of her eyes. But he wouldn't let her back away now. He needed to know.

"Then tell me, Mayura, tell me, what do you want from me." He took large, angry steps towards her and stopped right in front of her. "Because I'm standing here right in front of you and I don't know, what to do anymore."

As if they had run for miles they were both short on breath. Eyes searching, chests heaving, hands shivering, hearts hammering.

And then there was this little moment were a spark of understanding was exchanged just before they let go and met in a desperate kiss.

A switch turned. In a second friends became lovers.

Every emotion for the last two years rushed to the surface breaking through the ice as they held each other. When he deepened the kiss, she moaned.

He lost the last straw of sanity then and there. Pulling her to him he kissed her passionately, indulging into the love he felt for her. His hands slowly roamed her body, stroking her, pulling her and grabbing her while she hold onto him like an anchor and rocked the whole length of her body tenderly against his.

She felt so warm and soft.

He moaned and broke free to catch his breath.

If he didn't stop now, he might not be able to. He wouldn't want to hurt her by forcing her to do something, she didn't want to do. And he knew very well, what this could lead to.

Shimon looked at her. At the woman he loved. At the woman, who miraculously returned his feelings.

When his eyes met her's, he saw his own need mirrored in them. The blue of the soft sea was replaced by a the dark blue of a raging storm in the ocean. She needed him like he needed her.

When she nodded her head, he lifted her up placing her legs around her hips, which she immediately closed around him. With a trembling voice and a few words she guided him into her room, that she'd left two years ago while he nibbled happily at her neck.

As she turned the key to lock up her room with a blush grazing her cheeks, he knew there was no going back. Still carrying her he took a few steps towards her bed and gently laid her down before joining her. As his lips sought her's again, he thought, even if this was madness he would gladly commit his life to it.

While she was at first hesitant she soon met the passion of his kisses and touches.

With sighs and moans they slowly pushed away clothes, pulling them away until they were both bare. She was utterly beautiful, shaking him to his core with her sight.

He felt nervousness rise that made his face heat up. Instantly she kissed his lips again, making him soon forget any thought of his inexperience. The look of desire in her eyes contradicted the blush on her cheeks as she explored his body with her hands, making him feel dizzy and unbearably hot until he shook with need and hunger.

With his tongue he began a journey from her neck to the south. He rested for a while at her breast as he carefully sucked on them, eliciting a shuddering breath out of her that spurred him further on. He went down kissing her stomach and stroking her long legs, slowly spreading them apart.

He looked at her while she watched his action with desire shining in her eyes.

His heart stuttered and returned to its heavy pounding beat. Licking the skin above her private space he resumed his journey.

Finally he reached his destination and he buried his face into her crotch. She gasped when he started to kiss her at her most intimate place.

It didn't take long until her body started to shook, as he continued the exploration of her with his tongue. Her enticing scent enveloped him and he was reduced to an animalistic need to satisfy her.

He noticed her body trembling and sported her on and on with his tongue and mouth to climb that hill of which he knew she was currently crawling up. Suddenly her body stilled with one last heave upwards as a continuous moan escaped her throat.

Utterly amazed and aroused he still feasted on her, when her moans and sighs got weaker.

Breathless and speechless he looked up when he felt her fingers running through his hair. He noticed tears stuck to her eyes. Worry overcame him but when she beamed at him, he felt like the happiest man on earth. She pulled him upwards and their lips joined in a slow, savoring kiss. How long had he dreamed of this? How long had the dreams of her taunted him by night and kept him awake with arousal and shame early in the morning?

They moved into an embrace and he caressed her body softly until she was moaning with need again.

On instinct they moved to become one.

Soon she nodded for him to continue to move as she became used to the pain. They both gasped when he buried himself fully inside of her.

In sheer amazement he moved in and out of her. Was this supposed to feel like this? He could spend the rest of his life feeling the way he did as he thrust into her warmth. Yet, he knew he couldn't restrict himself not for long. He looked into her half lidded eyes, which were blurred with emotions. More and more moans escaped her lips. He wanted to see her rise again. This time he would watch and share this feeling with her. They would both fly together.

She reached for him.

He lost himself into her scent and taste as they kissed. And as he pushed himself into her faster, she threw her head back and clamped around him. He immediately stumbled after her and lost a part of his consciousness as he rocked his body a few last times into hers.

The next thing he knew, was that he lay on the mattress besides her. After a few minutes he regained his ability to think.

Shimon turned towards her. She was watching him. She seemed tired but wore a happy smile.

After giving her a peck on the lips, he smiled back at her, when he pulled away. There was something like regret appearing in her eyes. And he forced the terror he felt away when he recognized that regret.

It was a regret they shared. If he'd known sooner. If they had confessed sooner. They could have shared their love for a while now. For they couldn't turn back time, he tried to kiss that regret away.

Later they would savor this new found intimacy again and again until the sun rose.

Love was beautiful when fulfilled.

* * *

At the other end of the floor Yukari prepared for bed, hearing very obvious noises coming from the direction of her daughter's room. "Oh my. I don't think, we will need to fix the guestroom anymore."

Turning around she saw the love of her life, walking back and forth in their bedroom like a tiger fearing for the safety of its child. With an angry face and a hand buried within the pocket of his trousers Seigen darkly mumbled, "I will kill him!"

Yukari chuckled slightly. She had tried to prepare him for this. Although she hadn't foreseen the attraction between her daughter and that wonderful young man would directly lead up to this, it was a nice development.

She was granted the fruits of her scheming. Maybe she would even be gifted with grandchildren sooner than she would have thought.

It had been a very good idea to let them walk into a conversation about them.

These past two years she had witnessed how her daughter had fallen in love. The way her voice slowly started to change as she talked more and more about the Ikaruga boy and later tried not to talk about him at all, had been very obvious.

Tomorrow Yukari would need to make a little work of repair and save her future son-in law from being killed by her ex-husband. She sighed. At least, they would be blissfully ignorant for the looming threat of Seigen for a whole night. She had made sure of that by locking up the master-bedroom making sure Seigen wouldn't interrupt them.

Now she planned on her own form of distraction as she sprayed a little bit of perfume onto her neck. It was a spot her Seigen couldn't ignore. But first she would put some music on to muffle the noises. On both sides of the house.

An happy sigh left her as she walked to the old fashioned radio.

Love was truly beautiful when fulfilled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Sumimasen – Means "Sorry" or "Excuse me". Apologies are very important in Japanese culture. There is a difference to "gomen" or politely "gomen nasai" which is more casual. Also there are more formal apologies like "gozaimasen". You could write a paper on this because forms of politeness and address are highly important!Why am I telling you this? Because it is elemental within a relationship; in which way a person apologizes, gives a lot away.
> 
> (2) Shimon meets Seigen at the Otomi household in the manga chapter 22. It's right before Sayo does the Ceremony of Divination on Rokuro.
> 
> (3) Sadly, I did not find a Japenese equivalent to that expression. This is from Greek mythology. So a well-read Shimon might have heard it somewhere? *giggles nervously*
> 
> A/N: At one point I messed up with the perspective, I know. But I couldn't force myself to stay in Shimon's perspective only. Take it as a narrator intruding. :P
> 
> By the way, I didn't want to put too much focus on the lemon only but on the family experience as well. The last scene came to me spontaneous.^^
> 
> And so that Shimon and Mayura aren't much OOC, I invented the frame condition that they loved each other for (almost – Shimon was the first ofc) two years but held all this emotions in. Imagine you being in love with someone and being attracted to them for two years (with being 18 or 20 years old). If those dams are broken, it ought to get steamy, I think.


End file.
